As If
by Fae 206
Summary: Before Cher starts her senior year at Parsans, she is selected to do an internship with a Milan fashion house. However, when her mentor tries to take advantage of her, Cher starts to find which things in life she can sacrifice and when she has to get a clue on what is happening. Sexual Harassment Trigger warning. - Based on the Movie -
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **The first part of each chapter is going to be in first person (like the movie) and it's based on the Alicia Sylverstone movie not the TV series. I do however hope you enjoy it. It's my first Clueless fic **

It's amazing what people think that classy is. I mean, would I pair that dress with that jacket without looking at a computer program, probably not. I already plugged in different algorithms because fashion, fashion is very important. When it comes to personality though, class has a divide, it just shouldn't have to.

**As If**

**Chapter One**

Cher smiled to herself gleefully as she opened the letter from the fashion scholarship. After she had graduated, Cher had decided to focus on fashion and had been accepted into multiple programs. Despite the fact that it had taken her away from her friends and her father, Cher had been accepted into Parsons School of Design and seemed to influence people with her character and charm.

She had learned from her years as a high school socialite that there were more important things than just being popular and knowing how sex worked. There was compassion and trying to be a leader and actually caring about the environment and stuff. Yes, she still kept in touch with Dionne who got married during her first year of college to Murray, and she still was dating her one-time-not-anymore-brother, Josh.

Dionne had even said that she had a dream once where Murray became a surgeon called Turkleton, a scenario that was going to give Dione nightmares for years. Turkleton was not the name for a successful surgeon although plastic surgery actually made a lot of money for you in LA.

All in all, Cher was happy and this letter that she was looking at made her even more excited. She squealed as she read it over. "Dear Miss Horowitz, we are proud to extend an offer of a scholarship in Milan. You were selected out of numerous applicants but we think you have a vision, motivation, and exceptional talent that many others did not have. We look forward to hearing from you soon."

Cher paused. She would be going to Milan and not just on vacation. She would be working with people from one of the fashion capitals and she would make connections that would allow her to continue her work even after she returned to the United States. Cher checked the time and picked up her phone. She wanted to call the most important man in her life and tell him the good news.

She waited for the phone to ring and then smiled excitedly as it was picked up, "Daddy?" she asked with a grin and heard her father's laugh.

"Cher, honey, what do I owe to this surprise? You should come home a bit more often, now, I know that they say they need you out there in New York and maybe they do but I need you here. I miss you. How many dresses do you need to make to be famous?" he joked and Cher took a deep breath in.

"I told you about that internship, right? That was like, for the fashion house and to study and it had all these, these really good opportunities but it was a little bit farther from home than you would have liked," Cher said nervously. She wanted to share her excitement with him but she was scared that he would be disappointed she would be overseas for a while.

"The one in China or Japan or somewhere way too far away," he laughed, "Yes."

"Well, I heard back and…" Cher took a deep breath in and felt that her father was holding on the other end of the phone line waiting to see whether this would be congratulatory or if he would have to make some phone calls and see why Cher didn't get it. His baby should be able to do anything and get anything that she set her mind on, "and I got it."

"That a girl," her father laughed, "I better be sending you some of those yen en wen bills." Cher rolled her eyes, she didn't want to mention that her father was uncultured and unworldly, she would hopefully be able to experience that for the both of them.

"It's in Italy actually," Cher said before looking down, "I think I can get an exchange for dollars there quite easily," she tried to tell him before hearing words from her father that made her feel very nervous about the consequence of these words.

"What does Josh say about this?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Cher grinned as she looked at the information on the internship. She definitely felt confident in her skills. Although she had learned to be kinder and consider how to approach a situation, she could still see a fashion catastrophe when there was one nearby. Although she wouldn't voice all her thoughts because she attempted to be a good person and not make others worry about their lack of fashion style, she sometimes guiltily accepted those thoughts. That what Josh expected from her though. She just didn't want to let him down by being one of those girls who would blab about those internal thoughts.

She would have to prove to him that she was a strong and capable woman and she was. She knew that there were people out there who only saw her as a dumb blonde but she loved being a blonde, she wanted to be bubbly and trendy and care about style but she wasn't dumb. She knew dumb and she knew that she was intelligent but lacked focus on things that still didn't interest her.

With a soft smile she looked at her paperwork before focusing on how she looked in the mirror. She had her hair pulled back and was wearing a cute dress with fashionable pink coat. She also had designer heels on and was even wearing a purse which she had designed for herself. She looked inside, checking to make sure she had everything which she might need.

Hopefully Josh would be supportive about this. She didn't think that he had any right being upset about her going after her dreams, it was a far distance away and she didn't want to control him. She wanted him to look at her with pride, not jealousy or possession.

Cher smiled as she twirled whilst looking in the mirror and heard a knock on the door. She grinned and rushed over to the door to see Josh there. Even with just jeans and a nice sweater he was gorgeous. He kissed her cheek in a very fashionable and classic manner and Cher grinned. She gently and playfully hit him with her purse as he smelled her perfume.

"You smell beautiful, new perfume?" he asked her and Cher raised an eyebrow.

"What if I said that I wasn't wearing anything at all?" she joked and Josh rolled his eyes. This was the part of him that Cher really liked. Despite the fact that Josh was once her stepbrother, it had only been for a short time and their family tree didn't overlap at all biologically. Therefore, Josh was like the ex-brother who she was allowed to date.

"I would have to say that that was BS," Josh winked and Cher smiled, blushing a little. "But if you want to pretend that it's natural then we can do that. How about we get to dinner though? I'm treating," he told her and Cher bit her top lip. Josh raised an eyebrow because he knew she would be concerned about her lip gloss especially this early on into the date. Did this mean that she was expecting for them to have a hard conversation?

"Josh, let's just…let's split the bill," Cher said uncomfortably and he paused.

"I thought you said that it wasn't weird, that the marriage between my mother and your father was -" Cher put a finger to Josh's lips before he started to panic more. She watched him, her face softened and she saw how much he loved her.

She shook her head and as she lifted her finger, she kissed him before pulling back and smiled guiltily. "I've been picked to go to the internship in Italy. I will be away for some time but I'm ex-"

"That's great!" Josh said as he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and laughing. "Cher, that's amazing, that's fabulous, babe."

Cher laughed and tilted her head to the side, a teasing twinkle in her eyes. "You really think so?"

"Of course, I think so but this means that you'll definitely have to let me treat you. You're going to do so well. I can't wait to see you go out there and conquer the world and hey, maybe that'll take some of the pressure off of me. I can just live with you being the main breadwinner," he teased and Cher lightly batted at him.

"I still want to live in luxury," she teased back and he nodded.

"I'm still so proud of you," he told her and Cher smiled feeling like she was finally being supported in something that would make her life worth living. She closed her eyes and felt the comfort in his warm arms. The way that he and her dad protected her always made her feel comfortable in their arms. She was a strong and independent woman who didn't need to rely on others but she was still glad that she had so much love.

"So, is your father taking you to the airport when you leave?" Josh asked and Cher nodded. "You think he'll mind me accompanying you as well."

"I'm sure that Daddy would be happy for you to come," she said and Josh laughed before kissing her again. Cher squeaked. All she wanted was to be supported and spoiled and cared for. She didn't want to hurt the men she loved but she did want to go and live her own life. She had chosen well. Josh was supportive of her, that was what a very good boyfriend did.

ClChClCh

"Are you sure that you have everything?" Cher's father asked as the three of them stood in the airport near the departure gates. The young blonde woman smiled as she stood in a skirt, leggings, and a blouse. She had wanted to dress up to take some photographs immediately of her in the city but Josh had told her that the flight would be quite a journey and she should be comfortable. Her father had wanted for her to do whatever needed to be done so that people wouldn't stare at her when she was unaccompanied. There had been discussion about someone going with Cher until she had settled in but the man she would be working with was sending a secretary to meet her and she wanted to make the best impression.

"I have everything," Cher nodded before coming closer to her father, "Are you sure that you have everything? I know that whe-"

"Cher, I'm fine," her father laughed back and Cher tilted her head to the side.

"Are you sure, because it's not too much trouble if -"

"Cher, I'm fine."

Cher paused, she opened her mouth to say something else but her father seemed so certain on the fact that nothing bad would happen. She didn't want to rub them the wrong way by worrying too much about her father. She cared for him deeply and she had always been able to take care of him in the place of her mother. That was something which had nearly prevented her from applying for the internship, she hadn't wanted for something to happen to her father when she couldn't be there to take care of him.

"Cher, I've got it under control," Josh said before he saw her nervous expression. He paused before getting down on his knees as Cher's eyes widened and her father seemed to be looking from side to side rather uncomfortably.

"Josh," Mel said with a cough and Josh pulled out a jewelry box from his bag, "Uh, what, what are you doing there," he said but his calm nature was now starting to sound angrier and firmer. He didn't like what he was seeing and he wasn't quite certain _what_ he was seeing. This wasn't how he had expected to see his daughter leaving for an internship, she was a young woman in his eyes.

"I wanted to give you this," Josh said as he stood up and Cher looked at him in shock, her head rushing to figure out what was going on. Both of the Horowitzes though were very glad that what Josh had pulled out of his bag was not an engagement ring. A proposal would be nice at the proper time but despite how this would be the chance for a grand gesture, it wasn't the proper time.

"There are different gems in different cultures that are supposed to bring you luck and safety," Josh explained as he handed her the jewelry box. Cher smiled as she took in her hands and then looked at the silver chain that had two gems on it and in the middle was a chain of letters, 'C-H-E-R'. She smiled happily as she lifted it.

"It's gorgeous, Josh," she said and Mel took a step forward. He nodded as he saw the gift which Josh had presented her with but with all honesty, he was just happy that it wasn't an engagement ring. He felt enough discomfort right now with just Cher going overseas for an internship, to add onto that a wedding would be a bit too much.

"Nice choice," Mel said and Cher lifted her hair and turned around, handing the box back to Josh.

"Would you?" she asked and he grinned. He put the necklace on and made sure that it was on securely but not too tight. She turned to him and grinned. "How does it look?" she asked him and Josh smiled again, his face reflected how much happiness he felt as he looked at her and was able to call her his girlfriend instead of just the woman who had once been his step sister.

"Beautiful," Josh smiled. He let his hand cup her cheek and his thumb was about to tuck some of her hair behind her ear but Mel coughed and he pulled back out of respect. Cher went over to her father a final time.

"I'll talk to you soon, Daddy," she said and he hugged her.

"Go do us proud," he told her before kissing her again and Josh embraced her one more time.

"Remember you can call us at any time but we believe in you. I'm so excited to come visit you in a few months," he said and Cher nodded. She kissed him quickly before going off on her own with hopes to reclaim a portion of the world for herself.

**End of Chapter Two**

**Thank you for reading**

**Reviews are appreciated and I'm actually going to try to update based on either favorite stories of mine I want to write or the review count on the last chapter so if you want certain stories updated quicker, please show support with a review **

**Also thank you to so many people who waited for this one to update, I truly appreciate it**

Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter One

Anne, FutureFamousAuthor108, Guest (x2), Kaname671


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Cher smiled to herself as she put her pen down from where she had been writing in the notebook. She readjusted herself in the airplane seat and looked down at the clouds that were passing her window. She couldn't believe how close she was to Italy. She would have to make sure to create a plan about when she could eat different foods. Getting fat wasn't an option if she wanted to go shopping for new clothes and Italian fashion was calling her.

She smiled as she thought about how amazing it would be. There would be great food, great landmarks, great fashion. She had promised her father that she would of course concentrate on the internship since that was the reason she would be there in the first place but she could have a little bit of fun as well.

She pressed the button for the air hostess and settled on a glass of sparkling water. It was such a shame that Dione wouldn't be joining her. She would have wanted to share these moments with her best friend. Well, at least Josh had come to the airport and she was wearing the necklace he had given to her. It comforted her, she always had a piece of him with her.

Looking out of the window again, she decided that right now might be the best time to check out the fashion magazines she had in her bag. She always got inspiration from them. They would help guide her in her internship. She would also be watching the people on the street to get further inspiration. She hummed to herself happily not caring if people were watching her, not caring if they were looking at her outfit, her carry on baggage, her mannerisms. She would be working with others and so her wealth didn't matter, only her talents did.

Cher smiled again. She pulled out her picture of her and Josh from her bag and rested her hand on it. "I'll make you proud, Josh" she smiled excitedly. "You'll be so proud of me," she said again before looking at the directions for when she arrived at the airport. It said that she would have a roommate. Hopefully they would get along well. Cher didn't think that that would be a problem on her side, she was always welcoming, inviting, and she could prompt people about how they can become a better version of themselves. That was considered kindness.

CLCLCLCL

After reaching the airport and grabbing her suitcases, Cher proudly hailed a car that would take her to the address given to her. She knew that because the internship drew people from all around the world that people would be in different planes and arrive at different times. She felt proud of herself for navigating the airport and going in the right direction. She wasn't just some dumb blonde as people tended to think.

"You know," she said as she leaned forward to speak to the driver, "I'm really excited. This is my first time living in a different country. Of course, I _have_ been to other countries," she tried to tell him and then saw the driver look at her a little annoyed but he sighed.

"Sorry, my English is…not so fluent," he apologized and Cher smiled weakly.

"Scusa, il mio italiano e molto poco," Cher apologized. (sorry, my Italian is very little). "grazie per avermi guidare" (thanks for drive me)

The driver smiled a little. He seemed to think more of Cher for her trying to speak a little Italian. Cher saw this and looked out of the window. She was very glad that she had been learning the languages of the fashion capitals. She knew that she needed to experience more language in order to truly enjoy this trip but she would get there soon. Living in Italy would allow her to experience the culture and be around those who spoke the language. That was one way in which she could better herself.

As the driver pulled up to a hotel with long- term housing, he stopped the car and went to get the bags out of the back. Cher made sure to give him a good tip before she walked forwards and to the hotel. She patted her pockets to make sure that she had everything she needed. She thanked the driver again and went into the hotel with the instructions on the paper she was given.

There were a few people on the lower level. One was a family who were surrounded by bags and the other was a girl with long red curly hair who was wearing a cowboy hat and boots. As Cher observed her, she had to admit that this girl was on point. Her makeup was fabulous and she seemed to proudly show a more Southern Belle look. Cher nodded to her as she saw that she wore a denim shirt with a very nice cut and a brown skirt with a belt that had a tassel on it.

She walked towards the counter where she could check into the hotel and showed them the paper. As she was doing this, the other girl stood and walked over to her. Cher felt her heartbeat as she heard the tap of those boots on the floor. They were gorgeous and this person was so interesting to her.

"You Cher?" the girl asked as she reached a hand out and Cher nodded. "My name's Raquel, I called the program and they said you'd be arriving 'bout this time. There's only a few of us here so far but I thought I'd be polite and meet you before I show you to our room." Cher stopped and smiled to her. The program? Our room? So this was her new roommate. Cher smiled happily, at least she wasn't with some girl who was covered in tattoos with multiple piercings. At least she and Raquel might have some things in common. "You're a Cali girl, aren't ya?" Raquel asked in her thick Southern accent.

"Yes," Cher nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't look you up at all. I feel badly about that. Can I treat you to a coffee, they do have coffee around here, don't they?" she said before the people at the front counter handed her a key to the suite where she and Raquel would be living for the next few months.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie," Raquel smiled with the type of confidence that Cher admired greatly. "We'll have a long time to get to know one another. As for the coffee, this is Italy. I can assure you that the espressos are plenty."

Cher laughed and nodded along to that. Yes, Italy did have a long coffee history which she hadn't thought about when she had come here. Raquel seemed friendly but sometimes friendly people were two-faced and….Cher shook her head. No, looking at things from a positive viewpoint would only allow there to be positive things happening in her life.

Raquel gestured for Cher to follow her and they went to a larger suite that had two bedrooms, a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and balcony. It was smaller and more cramped than Cher was used to but this would be fitting for right now. Cher looked at the two bedrooms and Raquel pointed to one of them, "I took that room, hope you don't mind. The rooms are the same size. The furnishings are the same size. I didn't think it mattered too much which one I took," she said and Cher nodded. Raquel's room was closer to the bathroom but Cher was just happy to be there.

"How is the closet space?" she asked as she put her suitcases against the side of the wall.

"Too small," Raquel replied. "I mean, I could barely get my clothes to fit but then if it's not a walk in, it's too small for me. I grew up in Texas and…well, when you are part of the circuit in Texas you need a large place to hold all those dresses."

Cher smiled. She wondered if Raquel thought that she was the stereotypical Valley Girl as much as Cher had cast an opinionated view on Raquel representing the stereotypical Texan. She looked around wanting to say something and her eyes focused on a picture of Raquel with her arms around what looked like a man ten years older than her. Cher paused. Josh was older than her. She couldn't judge. No. This man might be a family member or even a young looking father, she couldn't judge.

"Are you checking out me and Dale," Raquel smiled as she tapped the frame. "My parents thought that was a scandal. Dale was a student teacher at my school but we've been dating since I graduated high school…or maybe a little bit before that. Some people don't realize that age is just a number."

Cher nodded. "Is it okay if I put my picture here too?" she asked and Raquel grinned, laughing softly.

"You've got a boy too?" she asked and Cher nodded. She pulled the photograph of her and Josh out of her bag. This was one of her favorite pictures of the two of them and she was happy that she could show it off. It would make a good impression on Josh when he came to visit her and it would tell any male who might come to the suite that she was taken. She was definitely taken. She knew that, although it might be hard to swear off boys, she would survive with those phone conversations and the knowledge that when the internship was over, she would be with him again. "Super cutie. What's his name?"

"Josh," Cher nodded. "He gave me this necklace at the airport," she showed Raquel.

"Beautiful," Raquel complimented her. "So, I'm sure that you want to take a shower after that plane ride, right? Besides, there's a mixer tomorrow night. I'm excited for it. Everyone coming together before we all start doing that work. I want to see how the boys are. I wouldn't be unfaithful to Dale though."

"I would never be unfaithful to Josh either," Cher said as she placed her fingers onto the photo of him. She missed him already and it had been less than a day since she had been in his arms. Was he sleeping right now? Was he dreaming of her? What was the time difference anyway? "However, I can't pass up a good party."

Raquel nodded, "I thought you were one of those party girls. I've heard that you Californians are party animals especially those who live in the Valley."

"I'm more than that," Cher argued. "I may enjoy to party but I think I prefer more elegant parties. I've seen some truly heinous things with juveniles," she said and Raquel laughed. Cher saw a fire in her eyes as she stood there with one hand on her hip, her shoe tapping against the hardwood floor.

"I hope to see who you really are, Cher Horowitz, I can't wait to see you prove it to me," Raquel commented and Cher smiled. She really did like this girl's attitude and she could see them becoming friends. Maybe she wouldn't be as lonely as she had feared.

**End of Chapter Three**

**Thank you for reading**

Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Two

FutureFamousAuthor108, Guest, wow,


End file.
